Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom was a poorly made webseries that is notoriously known for brainwashing stupid people. Created by "Robert Stainton" (who is actually Po) in 1995, this show bombed, surprising to no one. It was supposed to be on Fux Kids (Pedo Bear's short-lived TV network), but there wasn't enough child abuse in it, so Pedo Bear rejected it. Po forgot about it until 2008, when she rediscovered it and uploaded it to YouTube. It was made using Movie Maker and MS Paint. Creation One day in Teletubby Land, Po wanted to influence people into worshiping her and doing her bidding. Knowing of cartoon propaganda and how it changed people's intelligence, she created a show that was made to subliminally send messages to unsuspecting viewers about pro-Teletubby mantra. However, she sucked at drawing, so out came Greeny Phatom. Since no one wanted to hold the rights to the show, Po made it into a webseries. She used the pseudonym Robert Stainton in order to not be caught in the act of hypnosis through cartoons. It worked, somehow, and the show was made. Characters * Little Guy: A midget who looks like an ant (every character looks like an insect). Constantly references logos for no apparent reason. * Dr. Beanson: A poorly-veiled ripoff of Barry B. Benson from Bee Movie, as a human bean with a doctor pedigree. Looks like Little Guy, but with a mustache and a diamond on his head. * Dr.: He's literally Dr. Beanson with no mustache. Nothing much to say here * Beanson: He's Dr. Beanson without a diamond on his head. Wow, how original. * Santed Sailor: A random pirate who does nothing, apparently he is also the main antagonist. Reception This show was panned by wide audiences, with 1/10 ratings and 0/10 ratings up the wazoo. However, some people still support it up to high regards, due to being brainwashed by the Teletubbies and Chuck Norriseegee. Those people are like a cult, y'know. Later, the YouTube staff discovered that Po was using sockpuppet accounts (2009greenyphatom to upload this thing, PoOfficial for official Teletubby-related purposes, and about 50 million other accounts pretending to be fans of Greeny Phatom, including the "Gree City" accounts created to start a "civil war" and make the fandumb look legit). All of these accounts were terminated. The Good Teletubbies found out about the account termination and told Microsoft about the abuse of their software, causing them to discontinue Movie Maker and MSPaint. However, when Po launched the Teletubbies Broadcasting Company, she brought back Greeny Phatom; this time, it was made using Paint.net and Sony Vegas, but there was no difference in quality. Concerned parents complained about the channel's pro-Teletubby propaganda. People listened, and a lawsuit was filed against Po. This lead to no more Greeny Phatom (or Teletubbies original series) episodes being made. And nothing of value was lost. However, Biased Ratings gave it a 11/10 due to extremely poor quality! Related shows * Teletubbies * Teletubbies (2015 series) * Teletubbies Everywhere * Dr. Beanson * Dr. PBS * Dr. Viacom * Geo's World * Gree City * World of Jake * Finley's World * The Greenypuff Girls Category:Banned things Category:Teletubbies' Weapons Category:Evil